


Star of the Show

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shibari, Smut, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo love getting nasty in front of the other BDSM club goers.Pure Smut/Porn





	Star of the Show

“That’s it baby, look how pretty you are just for me,” Jesse crooned, leaning along Hanzo’s back to whisper in his ear. The throbbing music keeping time with his heart. The weight of hungry eyes crushed against his back, caressing him. “You doing okay sweetheart?” he kissed along the hot shell of the smaller man’s ear. 

He nodded weakly, pupils blow wide. Silken rope twined around him in beautiful patterns. The crimson stark on his flesh, twisted and knotted in intricate patterns. Long powerful arms held tight to his back, fists pressed together with wrists hot against each other. 

“You like having them look at you, don’t you?” he tenderly planted kisses over Hanzo’s neck, licking up to behind his ear. Fingers trailed over a perfect firm ass and he tapped the end of the vibrator purring away inside his lover.

The club was full of similar scenes, submissive tied and twisted with pleasure. The raised platform they were on smaller and off to the side. Hanzo trussed firmly onto of a padded bench. Heels to thighs, he was bent over to expose his puffy hole. Cock grinding over the bench as he shifted to work the vibrator deeper. Seats were lined around the platform, filled with strangers watching. 

Hanzo was leaking cum onto the fine cushion already. His little minx soaking up the attention, arching to stick his ass higher, presenting it. Jesse’s hand came down on a sweet globe with a slap. The sound was devoured by the club and he renewed his efforts, bringing out beautiful pink on the pale skin.

His lover rutted into the cushion, struggling for the release Jesse denied him. He brought his hand down again, massaging away the sting. Hanzo bucked into it, whimpering and begging for more. Most of it was drowned out, the rest in Japanese.

“My good little cumslut,” he ran a hand up his lover’s back, testing the knots along the rope. Making his way slowly to the other end of the bench. The air was cool on his fat cock, the weight bobbing eagerly for more. Ass-less chaps and a cowboy hat all he had on. Hanzo’s yukata was spilled over the platform, glimmering red and gold. He had bent his lover over and bound him bit by bit, gathering an audience. “you just love having these nasty fuckers watch you squirm, stuffed full. I’m gonna spit roast you on that fat vibe.”

Hanzo moaned loudly, lips puffy and pouty. They parted as his tongue lulled out, mouth parting in a wide O. “you wanna taste me baby?” he leaned forward, holding his cock steady. Hot breath gusted over his tip, tongue stretching out greedily. It just barely brushed the leaking slit, every line of Hanzo’s body pushing to get closer.

“Hmm, you want this monster cock?” he smirked, stepping forward to suddenly shove Hanzo’s face into his groin. The moans disappearing into his thick curls. The weight of his cock resting on his love’s face. There were cheers and moans from the spectators, urging them on. He took his cock by the base, slapping it against Hanzo’s face again and again. Desperate licks landed only to be denied as he would move his cock to assault another part. The sharp cheekbones were driving him crazy, smearing red eyeliner with his pre-cum.

“Jesse, jesse please,” Hanzo whimpered, tongue straining over his bottom lip and chin and turning begging eyes up.

Jesse relented, pressing his tongue down on that wet sticky pad of flesh. The moan Hanzo gave nearly sending him over the edge in a rush. “Fuck baby, you are so good for me,” he tilted his hips closer and Hanzo guided each inch in with his tongue. He could see the smaller man’s hands flexing, shuffling forward the little amount he could.

He sank to the hilt inside his little slut’s mouth. Balls twitching as they ground into his chin. Big hands fell into Hanzo’s wild hair. He gathered it in a fist, pulling it out of the way. He didn’t want to miss a single second of Hanzo’s lewd face, eyes closed in bliss, cheeks sucking in with each pull back. His tongue lapping over the slit of his cock, kissing every inch he could when Jesse eased out of his mouth.

“Baby, you’re so good, don’t make me cum before i spread that pretty ass. I wanna fill you up, make all these fuckers wish they could fuck your pretty little hole.” Hanzo whimpered, shifting his legs even wider. Tears swelled in his eyes and Jesse paused. He crouched, wet cock bobbing and slapping his abs. “Hanzo, are you okay? Do you want me to continue?”

“Fuck, yes,” Hanzo panted, sloppily joining their mouths. The taste of his own cock sharp in his mouth. “Fuck, god this tiny thing is nothing compared to you. Fuck me in front of these bastards, break my ass and fill me up till its dripping out all night long.”

“Anything for you, Darlin’,” he grinned, planting a soft kiss on Hanzo’s cheek and forehead before standing. “That’s a good whore, begging for my cock. You just love showing off for me. You just love being watched while i abuse your poor little ass.” he landed another slap on those red cheeks before his hand caressed down the cleave. The vibrator held in place deep in his ass by thin red cords. He untied the bows carefully, letting them fall to the floor. The vibrator was a good girth but not very long, purring furiously as it was slowly pulled out.

Just when the puffy ring of muscle was beginning to relax, he thrust it back in and angled up. Hanzo spasmed, almost throwing himself off the bench. A quick half thrust had him singing, babbling in Japanese desperately. Jesse toyed with him, rutting it deep against his prostrate only to suddenly slow to a crawl. He changed angles, jack rabbiting in shallow thrusts. Hanzo’s cock slapping the cushions, with that sweet little ring slurping on the heavily lubed vibe. 

His own cock strained against his abs, aching and dripping cum. He still took a moment to pick up the bottle of lube and pour it down Hanzo’s ass crack into his puffy rim and work it inside. His hand was heavy as he coated his fat cock generously. 

He dropped the vibe on the floor dramatically, watching that pretty asshole flutter and gape. He couldn’t resist touching it, rubbing his thumb around the edge and pulling it to the side. “So fucking ready for me, so fucking willing to take my fat cock,” he purred in desire, ignoring the room. All he could see was Hanzo’s hole as he placed the head of his cock right at the pucker. It fluttered, winking obscenely as it tried to pull him inside.

With a low moan he pressed in, still finding resistance despite everything. Hanzo bucked, twitching and arching to try to get more. Neither of them would last long, not with thrill of being watched, desired and lusted after. Hanzo’s strength bound, reducing him to a weak and willing receptacle for Jesse’s cock. 

Pleasure raced through him with every pump of his heart, spending his head spinning as he sank inch by inch. Hanzo, his baby, his precious lover, taking him so good. “that’s it, that’s a good boy sweetheart,” he massaged Hanzo’s left asscheek, pulling the hole open more for him. Their hips met finally, buried into every blissful inch of Hanzo’s tight ass. It was too good, making it hard to breathe. He grabbed on to the tight bindings, using them as reins as he started to thrust. Each one a little different, swirling his hips on a half thrust that had them both trembling. The muscles in Hanzo’s legs twitching furiously. They didn’t have much time before he started cramping up.

The plea was clear in those dark eyes and Jesse nodded. He sank both hands into the rope bindings and thrust with all his strength. HIs arms dragged back at the same time, smashing brutally into Hanzo’s ass. The man keened, wailing with pleasure as he set a vicious pace. The slapping of their flesh and wet squelch filling the air over the music. He used the bindings to twist hanzo, shoving his face down and lifting him off the bench by the ass to meet his thrusts. The cheering from the crowd sent them both higher, lightning coiling in his gut, his balls pulling in tight.

He reached around with one hand, finding Hanzo’s slippy pre covered cock. He jerked his hand along the length, staggering it with his hard thrusts. Hanzo was crying, great heaving sobs of need. Jesse shifted his angle, finding that perfect spot and Hanzo came with a primal animalistic scream of pleasure.

It shot through his body, blinding spikes of pleasure shattering every sense. Stars obscured his visions as he came, unable to control himself. Hips rutting with wild abandon into Hanzo’s ass as he filled him to the brim. Hot and thick, spurting out as his heavy balls released. He pulled out, holding onto Hanzo’s hips to keep from falling. 

Cum dripped out of a gaping hole, trickling down Hanzo’s balls to mix into his own spilled seed. “Fuck baby, i love you so much.”


End file.
